The Baby Project
by swimcotton13
Summary: Paul Lahote never expected to imprint on Brady's stepsister, Rachel Lake. Rachel never thought she could actually have a feelings for the most annoying guy on the planet, but everything changes when the two are paired up to be fake husband and wife in charge of caring for a fake baby. Will Paul accept the imprint? Will Rachel spill her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as the taxi pulled up to my stepfather's house. I didn't want to be here in boring La Push, Washington, but Derek forced me to. Things were getting heated back in Beacon Hills. Derek was building his pack to help fight back the hunters and thought that I would be a distraction due to my lack of control. I paid the taxi driver and dragged my bags up to the front door, not looking forward to seeing my mother and her new family.

My mom left my dad and I when I was 10. She stopped calling and writing when I was 11. When I was 14 she called after 3 years and told me she was getting married to some guy who lived on a Native American reservation with his son, Brady, who was 2 years younger than me. I went to the wedding then never spoke to her again.

I rang the doorbell and waited, growing more impatient by the second. The door swung open to reveal my mother. She looked pretty much the same but with a couple of gray streaks in her hair. She engulfed me in a hug.

"Rachel, I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, you to mom." I said slightly annoyed.

"Robert, she's here!" My mom yelled a bit to enthusiastically.

My mom's husband walked in with a smile on his face. He held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Robert but you are welcome to call me anything you like."

I nodded and smiled as I shook his hand. It started to rain so I dragged my bags inside.

"Here, let me get Brady to hold those. BRADY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP YOUR SISTER!"

Due to my wolf-earing I heard a grumble and a large guy stomped down the stairs. There is no way he could be 13. He was practically double height and his muscles were so big I doubt both of my hands could wrap around his arm. He must be doing steroids. He walked up to me and held his hand out.

"Brady." He said. I nodded and shook his hand. "Rachel."

He nodded and grabbed my hands. I shook my head and grabbed them back.

"I got it." I said as my mom chuckled behind me.

"Sorry Brady, she's very independent. Why don't you show her the room?"

Brady nodded and followed me up the stairs. When we reached the top he grabbed my bags and took them to my new room.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He shrugged and smirked at me. "They looked a bit to heavy for you."

I snorted. Did this boy know how much I could lift? I was a werewolf for crying out loud.

"Anyways. Your taking me to school in the morning so don't be late. And be ready to be the only blonde in the school."

I shrugged and started unpacking.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No, I don't like talking and prefer to be alone. Goodnight."

"Goodnight SISSY!"

I glared at him and closed my door. I laid down on my bed dreading tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Paul's POV**

"Brady!" I heard Collin yell. I looked up and watched Brady jump out of his car with a girl by his side. She looked hot but you could barely see her features. She had a hood over her head with shades covering her eyes. I watched as she walked up to the door of the school.

"Have fun with the paperwork!" Brady yelled. She shook her head and kept walking.

Embry let out a whistle. "Nice Brady. An older chick. I always knew you had it in you!"

"Eww! Dude, come on! She's my sister!"

"Thought you didn't have a sister." Collin said.

"She's my stepsister. I didn't even know she existed until yesterday."

"So it's okay if I ask her out, right?" Embry asked.

"No! She's my sister and she'll probably skin you if you asked. She's more of a 'don't mess with me or your dead' type person."

"Wonder who that reminds me of?" Embry asked while staring at me.

I growled and punched him in the arm.

"Come on guys. Time to head inside." Jared said.

"You just want to go see Kim." Embry replied.

"And make it to class on time, let's go!"

I sighed and walked toward the building with the pack. When we were inside Embry grabbed my bag and ran down the hall.

"Retard," I said under my breath as I chased after to him. Right before I reached him I ran into Brady's sister.

"Watch where your going dumb-ass!" She yelled.

I growled and looked at her. She still had her shades on but her hood was knocked over to reveal her long, blonde hair that curled at the ends.

"Same to you bitch!" I yelled back. She clenched her fists and walked off.

"Seems the two of you will get along great!" Embry said with a smile on his face. I shook my head and walked toward my first class. The day seemed to move by quick. I walked into my third period hoping it would go quick also. I had lunch next.

I sat in my usual seat in the back, right by Kim and Jared. Our teacher stood up and smiled at each of us. She started talking about this new project we'll be starting and how much responsibility we need to get an "A" but she was interrupted by the door opening. Brady's sister walked in with her shades still on.

"I do not appreciate lateness. Whether you are a new student or not. I hope it will not happen again Ms…."

"Rachel, Rachel Lake."

"Ah, and where are you from?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

"Great, now please have a seat and glasses are only allowed to be worn for medical reasons."

She sighed and took a seat while stuffing her glasses in her bag."

"Anyway, as I was saying. This new project will be called the Baby Project. I will pair each of you up to be fake husband and wife till the end of the quarter. You guys will take turns taking care of the baby after school and will both take care of the baby during your lunch and free periods. The baby will stay in my room during you other classes. You will need to meet every need as if your doll was an actual baby. The baby will record how many times it was been fed and changed. The baby will cry if it wants somethings. I will give each of you a stroller to use. Now, when I give you your partners I suggest you collect numbers and addressed and try to get along. This will be worth more than mid-terms and finals combined."

I groaned. I didn't have time to take care of a fake baby while running patrols.

"Now, here are the pairs. Kim…Jared."

Suck-ups.

"Brittany…Kyle, Sophie…Cameron."

I zoned out for most of the names until I heard mine.

"Rachel….Paul."

I looked up and frowned. Out of all the girls I could have gotten I got stuck with Rachel, Brady's bitch of a sister. I groaned and walked up to her. I plopped down in the desk beside her and sighed.

She looked up and frowned. "You…" She said, venom clear in her tone.

"Nice to meet you. Now, I expect you'll be doing most of the work because you're a girl."

She looked up and glared at me. I returned the glare but stopped. Her eyes were amazing. The were a bright blue. I couldn't stop staring at her beauty. The way her eyes complimented her hair in just the right way. Or the way the light shone against her skin. She was now everything to me. My reason for living. She was gravity and holy shit! I just imprinted. I looked over at Jared as he stared at me in shock. When he was over with shock he threw a pencil at my head. I turned around and he started laughing. I growled. She couldn't be my imprint. I don't imprint. I kept glaring at her. She glared back.

"We split the work. Now go grab the baby."

I sighed and got up to grab our project.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

"Uh…..I don't know."

"What does our sheet say?"

"Uh….boy?"

"So what do we name him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it's part of the grade."

"I don't know."

She sighed and handed me a sheet of paper. "Here's my number."

I nodded and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Lunch time! I expect you to be sitting with your partners and baby." Our teacher yelled.

I sighed and led Rachel to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Paul's POV**

I led Rachel over to the table the pack usually sits at. "Do you want to get lunch or handle the baby?" I asked.

When the baby started crying she smirked and handed the baby bag to me. I sighed and sat down. The pack walked over and started laughing when they saw me cradling a baby doll while feeding him. I growled.

"Sam's gonna get a kick out of this!" Jake said.

Jared walked over with Kim and their 'baby.'

"So where's you wife, Paul?" Jared asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who's his 'wife'?" Quil asked with a smile.

"Rachel Lake, Brady's sister." Jared said with a smile.

The pack started laughing harder.

"What's so funny?" Collin asked.

"Look as Paul!" Quil said with a smile.

Collin, Brady, and Seth joined in when they saw the baby in my arms.

"It's ok man, fanny packs and baby bags can still be manly." Brady said with a laugh. I growled.

"That's not even the funniest part! He imprinted on his 'wife' for the project." Jared said.

I gave him a 'you're dead' look while the pack started at me in shock. "Who is she?" Seth asked.

"Rachel Lake, Brady's sister." Jared said with a smile.

"What?" Brady yelled.

"Paul imprinted on your sister." Quil said with a laugh.

Brady sighed "Don't hurt her."

I nodded. Rachel came back with two trays of food a minute later.

"Here." She said with a frown.

"Thanks." I said.

"So did you think of a name?"

"No, that's your job."

"No, you have to help."

"But you're the mom. You gave the birth."

"How do you know we didn't adopt?"

"Because he would have a name!"

"Some adopted children don't have names."

"At least he has a last name."

"And what's that?"

"Lahote."

"Well what if I kept my last name."

"Then it would still be Lahote!"

"Would not!"

"Shut up! You sound like a married couple!" Quil whined.

"Because they are one stupid!" Embry said.

"Jared and Kim are too, but they aren't fighting!" Quil replied.

"So how was paper work?" Brady asked.

"Boring. Mom didn't fill out anything and she got my age wrong again."

"So where you from?" Quil asked.

"Beacon Hills, California."

"Sounds like Bacon." Embry said with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Do you want the baby tonight?"

"He would love to have the baby tonight and you should come to dinner with us. All of us are eating at Sam's tonight. Brady could bring you."

"Uh….sure. "

When the baby started crying I looked at her. "Your turn."

She shook her head and grabbed our trays. "Sorry." She said with a smirk.

I watched her closely as she walked to the trash cans. As she throwing away the food Brittany and Kyle walked up to her. Due to my super wolf hearing I could hear the conversation.

"Are you an emo? Is that why you dress like a freak?" Brittany asked.

I growled and shook in my seat. Rachel was beautiful.

"Are you a slut? Is that why you flirt with every guy you see?" Rachel said with smirk.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kyle yelled.

"She started it!" Rachel yelled back.

Then Kyle punched her. He punched her so hard she fell to the ground with a thud. I handed the baby to Quil and ran up to her. She was on her hands and knees and breathing heavily. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

Her breathing started to slow down along with her heart rate. She looked up at me shocked then ran out of the cafeteria. I looked at Kyle and growled. I punched him in the face and was about to land another punch when Jared and Embry came and held me back.

"Don't mess with her!" I yelled as Jared and Embry dragged me away. When I reached the forest I phased. Jared and Embry joined me a few seconds later.

Where is she?

_I don't know. Brady is checking on her. _Jared said. _Go home. We'll handle it from here. You will see her tonight._

I nodded and left for Sam's house.

**Rachel's POV**

I ran out of the cafeteria and to the bathrooms. I had to call either Scott or Derek. I almost wolfed out on that gut but Paul. The moment he placed his hand on my back I calmed down. All the anger and heat disappeared. I dialed Derek's number.

_"What is it? I'm kind of busy right now."_

"Sorry, but I almost wolfed out in front of the whole school."

_"WHAT?!"_

"This kid punched me in the face and I got upset. I tried everything but nothing was working. Then Paul came up and put a hand on my back and I was able to calm myself down."

_"Who's Paul?"_

"This guy I'm doing a project with. I hated him till I looked into his eyes and, well, everything changed."

_"It must be a Scott and Allison thing. Scott loved Allison so he didn't want to hurt her. He was her control."_

"Crap. Thanks. Bye Derek. Mt brother is coming."

I hung up and started at the wall. Paul was my control. He was my rock.

Once I put my phone away I walked out of the bathroom to find Brady leaning against the door.

"Are you okay? You were in the bathroom crying for a while."

I stared at him and shook my head. "Not all girls go to the bathroom to cry you douche bag! I was making a phone call!"

He smirked at me and raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

"Where's Paul?"

"Went home. Took the baby with him."

I nodded. "How many more periods?"

"3."

I sighed. 4 more hours to go.

**Paul's POV**

I sat on the couch with Emily and Sam with the stupid, fake baby in my hand. Sam was watching me with a smirk on his face. The minute I walked through the door with a baby and fanny pack Sam took his camera out and started shooting pictures. When Embry told Sam about my imprint he couldn't stop laughing.

"You better think of a name before she gets here." Sam said.

I shook my head. "She's going to help me."

"Doubt it. According to Embry she is just like you but more stubborn. You will finally get to feel our pain."

"Sam! At least try to be sympathetic!" Emily yelled.

"Sorry. But you have to admit, this is hilarious." Sam said with a smile.

Emily smiled back and I sighed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Brady.

"How is he?"

"Wow, not even a 'hi Brady'?"

I growled. "Okay. She's fine but just ticked. Especially when I mentioned her crying in the bathroom."

"She was crying?!"

"You didn't let me finish! She was even more ticked when I accused of her crying."

"And was she?"

"No just making a phone call to some guy."

"What guy?"

"How am I exposed to know? I only met her yesterday! Plus, she doesn't know about the imprint so she is technically up for grabs by anyone right now and I would make a move cause I had to threaten like 10 guys who were staring her down today."

I growled. I heard voices in the back. "Is she with you?" I asked.

"No, just the guys. She's working out I guess."

"Not like she needs to!" Quil yelled in the back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Here, talk to Quil."

"You should have seen her in gym! She dodged every ball in dodgeball while taking out like five guys! Then she hit Argent right in the face. It was hilarious! The two got in an argument then Argent suddenly backed down! You should have seen it!"

"Argent, as in Liz Argent. The vice principal's daughter?"

"Yep! It was hilarious. Anyway we will be there any minute and Rachel is coming over at like 5."

"Isn't she coming with Brady?"

"No coming over by herself I guess. I don't know but I'll see you soon."

I shook my head and hung up. "Dating another guy huh?" Sam said.

I growled and set up the stupid crib.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV**

Just my luck. I try to get away from hunters but end up meeting two more. The mother happens to be my vice principal and the daughter already hates me. My life sucks! I spend two hours running and training. I'm so out of shape. I stopped my training when I found out I was being sent to a small indian reservation, with nothing supernatural or dangerous! But NO! I end up with two hunters on my ass with a full moon coming in a couple of weeks. Not only that, Derek and Scott won't answer my calls and I have a stupid baby to take care of! Out of all the females Peter could have bitten it had to be me! I stop running and check the time. It's 4:30. Now I only have half-a-hour to get ready and go to dinner with my brother's friends. The day could not get any worse!

I raced in my house and showered and change in record time. I ran outside and realized that I left my car in the school parking lot. How could be I so stupid! Guess I was stuck with running. Once I caught Brady's scent I wolfed-out and followed it. When I was close to the house I changed back to human and walked down the sidewalk, brushing leaves and branches out of my hair.

"Hey lil' sis!" Brady yelled out.

"I'm older than you are!" I yelled back.

"But I'm bigger!"

"Well I'm stronger and faster!"

"You want a bet!"

"Ladies please." Quil said. "Lets handle this with a wrestling match!"

"You're on!" Brady said.

**Paul's POV**

"Hey lil' sis!" Brady yelled. I looked up and there was my imprint. Her hair was a bit of a mess but she still looked beautiful.

"I'm older than you are!" She yelled back.

"But I'm bigger!"

"Well I'm stronger and faster!" I tried not to snort. If only she knew.

"You want a bet!" Brady yelled.

Quil strode up to the two siblings with a smirk. "Ladies please. Lets handle this with a wrestling match."

"You're on!" Brady yelled.

She smirked and took her leather jacked off to reveal a tank top. "Don't hold back!"

I growled. Jake held me back. "I will go get Sam, so if it gets to out of hand they will stop. Brady's not going to attack. He will probably just stand there as she tries to put him in a headlock or something. I nodded as Sam strode out with a warning look on his face. I watched her closely as Quil led her and Brady to the center of the yard.

"Rules! No biting or scratching! And no broken bones!" Quil yelled.

Rachel snorted and crouched down, almost like an animal ready to strike its prey. I had to admit. She looked hot. You can clearly make out her toned muscles, but I also noticed the scars poking out from the back of her top. I step as close I could to her without Quil commenting, ready to strike the moment things got out of hand.

The moment he said go she pounced and, to everyone's surprise, Brady was taken down .

He got up as quick as he could, shock clear on his face. "It's so on!"

She smirked as he tried to make a punch but she dodged it with ease. "Don't hold back little brother!"

He growled. I could tell he was growing frustrated. He threw another punch but she blocked it again. On the third punch she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. The whole pack stood there staring at her in shock.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. Leah and him just arrived.

"Rachel just beat Brady in a fight." Jake said.

"Anyone else want a go?" Rachel asked.

Leah walked up and raised her hand.

"I'll give it a go! I'm Leah by the way, Seth's sister."

"Rachel Lake, Brady's sister."

"I know. Paul never shuts up about you."

Rachel blushed and I growled.

"Ok ladies. No scratching. This is not a cat-fight!" Quil said with a laugh.

"It's not my claws you have to worry about Quil but my bite." Rachel said with a smile.

Quil laughed. "Ladies get ready, and go!"

"Do you want the first hit?" Leah asked with a smile.

Rachel smirked. "You shouldn't hold back."

Leah smirked back. "Never do."

Then Rachel punched Leah right in the nose. I was expecting Rachel to start cursing in pain but instead it was Leah. This was not going to end well. Leah growled and tackled Rachel. Her neck made a cracking sound and she cried out. I ran over to her but she grabbed Leah's arms and threw her off of her. Leah screamed as Rachel's hands tighten around her arms. Leah got up and stumbled back.

"Y-your eyes!" Leah yelled.

**Rachel's POV**

"Y-your eyes!" I heard Leah yell. I was wolfing-out. I gasped in pain as my bones slowly dislocated themselves and fangs came in. I had to run but I couldn't. I haven't been in this much pain since my first full moon. Maybe it's a mix of my body trying to heal the injuries Leah gave and my bones being dislocated. I had to find control. What did Derek say about control? Pain. I ran to my leather and pulled out the knife I held in case a hunter ran up to me. I made sure to make a deep cut and the pain stopped. My vision was no longer red and I no longer felt the urge to rip Leah in half. I slipped my leather jacket on so no one would that notice my arm was healing. I walked up to Leah and held my hand out.

**Paul's POV**

"What the hell was that?!" Leah yelled.

"What?"

"You were on your hands and knees and then you cut yourself! Are you suicidal?"

"One, I had a panic attack, and two I never cut myself. See?"

She held her arm out and there was no cut. "Panic attack from what? You seem stable to me?"

"She doesn't have to explain herself Leah!" I yelled.

"It's fine Paul. I was chased by a crazy serial killer in a school and watched as a dead guy got thrown in my face. If you don't believe me you can look it up but I'm pretty sure that's a good enough reason for a panic attack!"

"But your eyes were glowing!"

"Impossible! Probably a trick from the light!"

Leah shook her head and shrugged. "Whatever."

Rachel sighed and grabbed her phone. I put my arms around and she seemed to relax. I walked her to the door when her head perked up she looked around. Her hands started to shake. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute. I think I left something. Save me some food!"

I nodded and walked on in. Leah was on the couch staring at her arm.

"Where's Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Left something outside. Why?"

"There's something off about her."

"What the hell is that exposed to mean?!" I yelled starting to shake.

"Look at my arm you dumb-ass! These are claw marks. And her eyes were yellow, glowing yellow!" Leah yelled

"It was just a trick from the light!"

"Paul settle down. Lets just keep a close eye on her. Maybe do some research."

"She's from Bacon Hills, California." Embry said.

"Beacon Hills, Embry!" Quil said.

Then Kim ran through the door with a cut down her face. Jared ran up and sat her down.

She looked out of breath and exhausted. "Rachel, vampire, Kevin."

**3Rachel's POV**

Paul put his arm over my shoulder and walked me to the door. I sniffed the hair and my head perked up. Blood. And bleach? My instincts were going crazy. My hand started shaking. When I convinced Paul that I left something I ran straight of for the forest. The smell of bleach was nasty and making my wolf go crazy. I ran faster. Then I heard a scream. I leapt through the trees into a clearing to find Kim, Jared's girlfriend. She stumbled back as the man stepped closer to her.

"To bad your wolf couldn't safe you." The creepy man said.

"Hey dumb-ass! Get away from her!" I yelled.

Kim looked over at me. She shook her head. "Rachel run! It's a vampire!"

"You're joking right? I mean he doesn't look like Dracula to me."

The vampire/man hissed and tackled me. Then I lost it. My bones started dislocating themselves and my vision went red. I threw him off of me and let out roar that made him cower in fear."

He looked at me in shock. "A child of the moon! Impossible!"

"Sorry to disappoint." I said right before I threw him into a tree. He hissed again and tackled me, making sure to crack my ribs in the process. I screamed and bit his neck. When I had a good grip I ripped his head off. I threw his head across the clearing and just laid on my back. My freakin' ribs were taking their sweet time healing. Kim ran up and kneeled beside me.

"Oh, my god! Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yep! My ribs just take forever to heal, but I'm fine."

"Do you mind if I ask what you are exactly?"

"Werewolf. An omega to be exact. My pack's back in California but I was having control problems so our alpha sent me here to protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"Hunters. Hired to kill us."

She stared at me for a minute then smiled. "Healed yet?"

"Nope, but I can limp. We should probably get going."

"Can't. My brother is somewhere around here."

I nodded and sniffed the air. I gagged. More vampire.

"Head to Sam's house. It's not to far from here. I can track your brother for you but it's not safe. There are more here."

Kim nodded and turned to leave.

"Kim?" I asked. "Could you not tell anyone. If someone finds out it could hurt you and my pack. Please."

She nodded. "I won't, but you should tell Paul and Brady."

"Why Paul?"

"I know you like him."

I blushed and shook my head. "It's not like that. He aggravates me so much that to keep myself from wolfing-out on him I force myself to admire him."

She snorted. "Yea right! Now come back in one piece."

I saluted her and followed her brother's trail. He wasn't to far from Kim. He was leaning against a tree with his head in his hands. I walked up and sat down beside him.

"You lost?"

He nodded. "I'm Rachel."

"Kevin." He said.

"Come on. I know where Kim is."

He nodded and stood up. I sniffed the air an turned around. Another Dracula was right in front of us. I sighed. I can never get a break. I push Kevin behind me and whisper in his ear. "Climb up that tree and cover your ears and close your eyes until I tell you to come down. Got it?"

He nodded and scurried up the tree. I looked at the female vampire. Her crimson eyes stared back at me.

"That was a stupid move. He will die anyway."

"Not if I can help it." I wolfed-out and lunged for her neck. She grabbed arm and twisted it. I screamed and tackled her. She broke my ribs (again) as her fangs grazed my face and neck. I tried to kick her but she pinned by leg down then broke it. Then she had to break my other arm. When her neck got close enough to my fangs I bit it and ripped it off. I crawled over to the tree Kevin was on and pulled myself up. Once I was positive that I was human I called Kevin down. He ran up and hugged me. I hissed in pain but hugged him back.

It was a long walk back to Sam's with a broken leg that won't heal and broken ribs that also won't heal, but the cuts were all good. I was going to be sore for weeks. After about 10 minutes of walking through trees we finally reached Sam's house. Kevin was hugging my good arm as we walked in. He ran over to Kim, who was on the couch, and hugged her. She looked up at me and mouthed a thank you. Paul ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. I yelped and he pulled back.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head.

"Liar."

I rolled my eyes. I tried to limp but my leg got worse so I hopped to the couch. Quil walked in and laughed when he saw me hopping.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

"You could have asked Paul to carry you!"

I blushed and shook my head. I kept hopping until I lost balance and fell. Paul caught me and lifted me up bridal stye. I rolled my eyes. He placed me on the couch next to Kim and frowned.

"You are hurt."

"Am not!"

"Why were you hopping?!"

"Because I felt like it! Is that a problem?"

He rolled his eyes. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Drama queen."

"Could you guys shut up already! I just want to eat but instead I'm listening to you two arguing about whether she's in pain, which she clearly is!" Quil yelled.

Paul rolled his eyes. I was about to make comment about how he could live one night without food but my bones started moving. I groaned and threw my head back. The bones were the most painful to heal. When one of my ribs started moving I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming. Then it stopped. I gasped and pulled my fist out. It was covered in blood from where my fangs punctured the skin. I frowned and covered it with my sleeve.

"Where does it hurt? And don't tell me your not in pain because I just watched cry and groan."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Kim. She nodded and gestured to my ribs.

"Fine." I huffed. "My arms, ribs, and right leg. Happy?"

"Broken!" Paul yelled.

"Somewhat. They should by fine tomorrow. I'll probably be sore for a couple of weeks though."

He rolled his eyes. "They're either broken or they're not."

I shrugged and he scowled.

"I'll get some ice." He mumbled. "Quil, find Sam and Embry."

When both guys were out of ear-shot I turned to Kim.

"What did you tell them?"

"Everything except for the fact that you turn into a wolf with lots of issues."

I rolled my eyes. "Did they believe you?"

"They already knew about it."

"How?"

"Not my job to tell you."

I huffed and she smiled. "I thought you would be healed by now."

"No. I was attacked by another vampire and she broke my ribs again. Then I walked with a broken leg, arms, and ribs. Not only that my bones have to dislocate themselves when I change so…..it will be a while."

"Is that why you cried a minute ago?"

I glared. "I don't cry and my bones were moving and healing themselves. My body is still not used to being a wolf and has never had to heal so many bones at once. Usually it's just cuts and bites."

She nodded as Paul walked back in with Brady. He ran up and hugged me. I yelped and cursed at him.

"My ribs are broken you dumb-asses! So stop squeezing me to death!"

"HA! You did break something!" Paul yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Brady asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much."

Kim snorted and Kevin shot up. "No way! She was amazing. She threw the lady down then ripped her head off!"

My face paled and I stared at him. "What happened to not looking?"

"Well I didn't look when she pinned you down and started hurting you."

Then Paul growled and squeezed my hand.

I frowned and shook my head. That's when I noticed that all the guys were in the living room. Crap. A shirtless guy walked up to me like he was an alpha or something. He must be Sam Uley, my brother's boss. He held his hand out and I slowly shook it.

"Sam Uley."

"Rachel Lake."

"So you fought two vampires off?"

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"How?" He asked.

"How do you know about vampires?"

"Fair enough, but you should get checked out by a doctor."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I don't really go to doctors anyway."

Kim snorted and I glared. Then a woman walked out. This must be Emily. The poor girl had scars covering her face yet she was still so pretty.

She walked up to me smiled. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancee."

"Rachel Lake, Brady's sister."

"Oh, you must be the girl Paul talks about!"

I blushed and all the guys (but Paul) laugh.

"Speaking of Paul, how's the baby?"

"Fine." he said.

"And did you come up with some names?"

"I thought you could help?"

"Paul! I told you to think of some!"

"Sorry!"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Go eat Paul! And come up with a name!"

He smiled and got up. "Need help?"

I glared. "No."

He smirked. I pushed myself up and groaned. They were almost healed, but not quite. I limped over to the door but tripped. Paul caught me and lifted me over his shoulders. I frowned and cursed at him while he laughed. Once we were in the kitchen my phone rang. It was Derek.

"Hello?"

"What the hell Rachel?! You call me telling me it's an emergency then I call you 50 times but get no answer! I was about to head to Washington! I do not need this right now!"

"Derek shut up! It was a major emergency and maybe the reason I didn't pick up the damn phone was because I was being attacked! Now just because your alpha doesn't mean you to be so damn arrogant!"

Then Derek did his alpha roar in the phone. It was so loud that I was sure everyone at the table could hear it. I whimpered and cowered into Paul's side.

"Who is it?" Paul asked. He seemed somewhat angry but sympathetic also. I shook my head.

"Rachel, settle down! Who attacked you?"

"Vampires." I whispered.

"I thought they were legends."

"We are too."

I heard Derek sigh on the other end.

"That's not all." I whispered.

"What?"

"There are hunters here."

I heard him sigh. "Tell your brother. We can't have you getting out."

"We have a new pack member."

"What?!"

"Issac Lahey."

"Did you give him a choice?"

"Somewhat."

"DEREK! What the hell! This is not a life someone should have! Why him? Why not Jackson?!"

"Issac's dad was abusing him and Jackson's body not accepting the bite."

I sighed. "Be careful Derek. Call me if you need be to fly down or something." Then I hung up.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"My brother."

"Dad get married?" Brady asked.

"No, the two of us are so close we're like family. His family all died in a house fire and his sister was murdered by his uncle who happened to want me and some other teens dead. Its kind of complicated."

Paul's grip on me tightened and I looked up at him. "We still need a baby name!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Miguel or something."

"Miguel? Really?"

I shrugged. It was the first thing that popped in my head.

"Fine!" He huffed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Paul's POV**

Once Rachel left Sam had a big conversation with us about Rachel. Everyone agreed that she definitely is not normal but me. In fact, I almost killed Embry when he made the comment of her possibly being a murder. Sam wanted Kim to give answers but she refused. Something about "a girl secret" and "not her secret to tell." Anyways, Sam got ticked then Jared got mad at Sam for yelling at Kim so we decided that we should just earn her trust and keep a close eye on her. Maybe run patrols around her house or give Brady nights off to watch her, which I volunteered to do in his place because she was my imprint which caused the pack to break out into this huge argument about who would be taking off to spend time with her. Once we settled down we decided that I would be switched to all her classes (the Elders were allowed to that) and watch her during the day, then Brady would watch her at night, even though I would most likely be doing patrols around her house anyways. After Sam was done with handing out his jobs I was allowed home with Miguel, which was now our baby's name because we could not think of one and Rachel somehow found it hilarious. When I reached my house I spent about an hour explaining to my parents why I was carrying a fake baby abound with a stroller and baby bag. My dad found the situation hilarious while amy mom sat there snapping pictures. I growled at them and ran to my room to set up the fake baby crib and get some sleep, which didn't happen. The fuckin baby woke up 10 times during the night! I only got like 3 hours of sleep. On the 11th time I got up and changed Miguel's diapers and when I was done my alarm rang. I groaned and got ready for school. I would be driving Brady and Rachel to school today. Once I was done I ran to my car and drove to Brady's.

Brady's dad and stepmom know about whats going on so the pack members are welcome anytime. I walked right in to find Brady eating breakfast and his dad and mom grabbing their keys. When Robert, Brady's dad, saw me he walked up and patted me on the back.

"Good morning Paul! We were just leaving but make yourself at home."

I nodded and they left. I walked over and sat next to Brady.

"You looked tired." Brady said with a laugh. I growled and glared at him.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen her."

"Isn't it your job to be watching her."

"Well yeah but I mean watching her sleep is kind of creepy."

I rolled my eyes and checked the time. Twenty minutes until we had to leave. I listened carefully to see if I could hear any movement from her room but nothing.

"I don't think she's here." I said.

"What? Where is she then?"

I shrugged as the front door opened. Rachel came walking in a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. She was covered in mud and but still looked hot. I stood there with my mouth gaping opened. Her perfectly toned abs were tan and there was a tattoo of a wolf paw on her collarbone. She looked tired and collapsed on the couch.

"Where have you been?!" Brady asked.

She shook her head and grabbed her phone.

"Hello? Rachel! I need to know! You can't just sneak out every night! I won't tell mom or dad but I deserve to know!"

She shook her head and frowned. "I was working out! Is that a crime?"

"Umm…Yes?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a banana. Then Sam called. I picked up the phone and frowned.

"What?!"

"There was a murder in the woods. As leech all over it but there is another smell, like a wolf. Not like us but definitely a wolf. Keep an eye out."

"Murder?"

"Yeah, in the forest. Bring Brady."

"Got it."

"So where's the murder?" Rachel asked.

"The forest."

"Wolf attack?"

"Not sure."

She nodded and ran upstairs. She was back down in 10 minutes all clean with a leather jacket and tight pants. I stared and she smirked.

"Like what you see?"

I growled and looked away.

"It's okay Paul. You aren't the first."

I growled again and Brady laughed.

"So lets go to the murder."

"Wait, What?" I asked.

"You are taking me to the murder sight, remember. If not I'm sure I can walk there all alone with a murder on the loose in the woods."

I sighed and walked to my car. She followed with Miguel in her hands. It was only a 5 minute drive. When we reached the end of the road we got out and started walking. I could hear the pack talking as we got closer.

"Brady!" I heard Collin yell. "And Rachel my new favorite sister! What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you guys the same thing."

Quil laughed. "Come on, we are the protectors of La Push!"

My eyes widened. What a dumb-ass. Sam growled and Rachel laughed.

"Well great job Quil now stand back."

We all stared at her confused as she walked up and placed her hands on the body. She gasped and I watched as she stared into space. When she was done she gasped and jumped back. I ran up to her and placed my hand on her back. She looked up and frowned. "School."

I frowned and walked her to the car. The rest of the pack and followed and we drove in silence.

**Rachel's POV**

As we drove I kept thinking about what I just saw. I didn't kill the guy last night while I was "sleeping" but I tried to save him from that vampire. That must have been why I woke up in the woods with my muscles feeling like crap. Paul kept looking at me like I was going to explode or something. I know I need to tell him soon but I am really not looking forward to it. Who wants to date a girl who changes into a wolf every full moon. Even I wouldn't date me.

School was pretty boring today. I was shocked to see that Paul was switched to all of my classes. I wasn't really sure if I should be creeped out or excited. I was happy when lunch rolled around. I was hungry. It was my turn to watch Miguel. I sat there rocking him back and forth while feeding him from the fake baby bottle. This was second nature to me. I always had that maternal instinct. That was probably why Peter bit me instead of another person. I was close with Scott and would care for the pack like the mother. To bad he was a crazy serial killer obsessed with skin color.

Paul came back a minute later with our food. He sat down next to me and grabbed Miguel. I smiled at him and started eating.

"So what's your next class?" Kim asked. Kim and I have gotten real close in the last 24 hours. We are practically sisters now.

"PE, but can you braid my hair for me? We're running today and I hate it in my face.

Paul laughed and I glared. "You can't braid your own hair?"

I growled. "You probably can't braid either."

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Here we go again." Embry sighed. I glared at him then went back to arguing with Paul.

"Prove it then!" I yelled at him.

"Fine," Paul huffed. "Turn around."

I did as I was told and Paul started braiding. My spine tingled every time his fingers lightly brushed against my back as he grabbed a piece of hair. When he was done I frowned. I was already missing the feeling of his fingers dancing against my spine.

"Told you." Paul said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I even want to know where you learned to braid?"

Paul shrugged. "My cousins."

I snorted and went back to eating. When I was done I walked out and decided to head to the gym. Then I ran into Liz Argent. I glared at her and she glared back. She shoved me against the wall and pulled down my shirt to reveal my tattoo. I growled and threw her off.

"I know what you are. I saw you last night and I know you killed that man."

I was about to throw her against the wall but the bell rang. I growled and walked to PE. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, until my last period. We all received new lab partners and I was stuck Liz Argent. We both sat down and glared at each other. When the teachers back was turned around she looked over at me.

"You broke the code."

"You did too. I'm sure burning down a house with innocent children is not under the code nor killing innocent omegas and betas is following the code either."

"You are not innocent and I will kill you."

"Take a number honey, cause there is a long line of people who are waiting for the perfect opportunity."

She growled and stabbed my thigh with a knife. How did that even get in the school?

I gasped and bit my lip. She kept pushing slowly so I could feel the knife cutting through my muscle and reaching the bone.

"Then I guess I'll be number one." She whispered as the bell rang. She pushed the knife in harder and I whimpered. She waved and left.

I growled and pulled the knife out, hiding it under my coat. My wound wasn't healing so the knife must have had some wolfsbane on it. I limped out of the classroom and found Paul waiting by the door. He looked at me and frowned.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head.

"Then why are you limping?"

"Twisted my ankle in PE? Lets go home."

Paul nodded and I limped to his car. When I reached the parking lot blood started streaming down my leg. I needed to get in the car before someone saw me. Once Paul's truck was visible I hopped in to find Brady and Collin in the back seat. I frowned and Paul got in. My house was only a couple of minutes away. The minute the car reached the parking lot I stepped out and fell flat on my face. Never let the injured leg be the first out. Brady and Paul ran over to me and helped me up. I limped over to the door and opened it when Brady and Paul stopped me.

"What?!" I snapped at them. I was almost inside.

"Where's the blood coming from?" Paul asked.

I looked down and noticed blood marking my footsteps.

"Uh….I skinned my knee."

"We aren't stupid Rach, why are you holding your thigh."

I shook my head and limped inside when Paul scooped me up. i growled and slapped him.

"You should ask before you decide to carry me."

He rolled his eyes and laid me on the couch. He tried to coax my hand off my thigh but it wasn't working. Paul sighed and looked at me in the eye.

"You don't have to tell us what happened but at least let us handle your injury."

I sighed and removed my hand which was now covered in blood. Paul looked at my injury and gasped.

**Paul's POV**

The minute she walked out of science limping was when I knew something off. I didn't have this class with her because she was advanced and I was not. When she fell over I knew it was not a twisted ankle. When her footsteps left trails of blood I knew there was something more going on. And the way she grabbed her thigh was noticeable so picked her up and carried her to the couch. Once I convinced her that I wouldn't ask what happened she showed me the injury. I gasped. You could see the bone in the wound.

"It was a knife." She said as she pulled it our from her leather jacket. I gasped and called Brady inside.

"Call Dr. Cullen."I said.

She put her hand on my arm and shook her head.

"No doctor. This stays between us. Take me to my room and I'll handle it. If you want to stay you can."

I started at her and sighed. "Fine."

I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. She shook her head and got up before I pushed her down.

"No, now what do you need."

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "You sit and I'll grab what I need. If it makes you feel better you can bandage my thigh."

I shook my head and she sighed. "Fine you can carry me to my closet."

I rolled my eyes at her as I carried her over to her closet and sat her down carefully but she got up and reached for the giant box at the top of her shelf. I sat her down and grabbed it myself. It was a super heavy and giant box. What the heck is in here? She grabbed it from me and carried it over to her bed and started pulling the contents out. I stared in shock. She pulled out chains and handcuffs along with some head gear with screws.

I looked at her. "What is all this stuff for?"

"You'll find out later."

I nodded as she pulled out the first aid kit at the bottom of the box. Inside there we bullets and bandages.

"Bullets?" I asked.

"You'll find out later."

I shook my head as she pulled out the alcohol and bandages. When she got up again I sat her back down. She looked at me and smiled. "Paul, I have to take my pants off to get to the wound. If you want to watch fine but remember that my brother is downstairs."

I laughed and walked out and closed her door. Brady was in the hallway.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to stay in there and I was going to have to drag you out."

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"What was it?" Brady asked.

"A knife."

"Who stabbed her?"

"I'm not sure but lets keep a closer eye on her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Paul's POV**

I sat by her door for about 10 minutes until she slammed it open and came running out. She rushed down the stairs and I ran after her. When she was half way down I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She started cussing me out and I slapped her butt. She gasped.

"Did you just slap my butt?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Why are you running with a injured leg?"

"Kim and I hanging out today and have only 2 hours to get ready! And I still need to go for a run!"

"With an injured leg?"

"Um…..Yea I guess. But it doesn't really hurt."

I shook my head. "You're not going anywhere. Bed rest is what you need."

She rolled her eyes and then she punched me in the back. I growled and dropped her. She got up and ran as I chased after her. Right before she reached the door I tackled her then turned us around so I would feel the impact from the fall. Then /i turned us around again and pinned her down. She squirmed but I kept a tight grip.

"You're mine and you're not going anywhere." I said.

I could hear her heart-beat pick up as I said these words. I smirked and she frowned.

"I'm going to Kim's." She said.

"No your not."

"Yes"

"No. You're mine for the day and I say you are not allowed anywhere till your leg is completely healed up."

"Am not. No one owns me. And Kim will be expecting me."

I shook my head and moved her arm so my one hand pinned down both of her arms. Then I picked up my phone and called Kim.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Kim! It's Paul. Rachel won't be able to make it today. She's with me."

_"Oh, ok! We'll hang out tomorrow! Have fun! Be safe Paul!"_

I hung up and smirked at Rachel. She frowned.

"You little…"

I poked her side. She squealed. I smirked down at her.

"Are you ticklish?" I asked with a smile.

Her eyes widened. "N-no." She answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I poked her side again.

She squealed again and looked up. I held my hand right by her side. She shook her head.

"Don't you dare." She said.

I smiled. "This if for running from me." I squeezed her side. Her eyes widened as she held her laugh in. I started tickling her until tears streamed from her face.

"Stop," She said breathlessly. I smirked down at her and she pouted. I stared at her lips and crashed my mouth to hers. She gasped and kissed back. I tighten my grip around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I bit her lip and she moaned.

"Ewwww! Get a room and get away from the front door!" Brady yelled.

I growled and Rachel glared. "Then don't watch." She said.

"Then don't make-out right by the front door. You're lucky it was me and not mom or dad."

She rolled her eyes and got up but I shook my head. I scooped her up and carried her to the couch.

"Paul, I'm fine. See."

She rolled up her sweatpants so I could see the bandage. She tore the bandage off. I stared at the wound shocked. All I could see was a red scar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Paul's POV**

"What? H-how? It was such a deep wound." I said. She shook her head.

"Paul, I'm not ready to tell you. It's to dangerous. You shouldn't even be near me. Everyone around me gets hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You're not to dangerous for me. Trust me."

She frowned. "Please, I would't be able to live with me myself if something happened."

"You can't hurt me." I said right before I kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. I loved that her mouth fit perfectly on to mine. She was made for me.

"Ewwww! Room please!" I heard Brady yell.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

He smirked. "Sam called us Paul. Gotta go. You guys can make-out as much as you want tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead. "I won't stay away from you."

"You should." She said as I walked out the door.

**Rachel's POV**

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. He was perfect but I couldn't hurt him. I cannot drag him down with me. I sighed again as my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see Scott's name flash in big letters. I picked up the phone immediately.

_"Rachel? Hey, we have like a major problem here."_

I sat their for half a hour listening about the kanima and the deaths. I should be helping but I had enough problems here in La Push with finding vampires everyday.

_"Could you do me a favor? I need something translated and I figured their must be some old vampire up there that could translate it."_

"Ok, email me it and I can see what I can do."

_"Thank you so much. Owe you one!"_

I hung up and called Kim. She knew about vampires and might be able to tell me if there were any living around La Push.

She answered on the first ring.

_"OMG Rachel! How was your day with Paul?! I want details!"_

I rolled my eyes. "We only kissed once but I told him to stay away from me."

_"WHY?!"_

"Because I don't want to be the reason he ends up dead and his police report will say animal attack when we all know I was the one who lost control!"

The line was silent and I heard sighing on the other end. "Kim, I need your help. Are their any old vampires that live around here on like a full-time basis?"

_"Ummmm…yeah. The Cullens. Dr. Cullen works at Forks hospital. Why?"_

"I need his help with something but can you cover for me at lunch? I'm going to leave during lunch and probably spend the day at the hospital."

_"I don't think that's such a good idea. He is a vampire."_

"Kim, people are dying and I need to help."

_"Fine."_

So the next morning I woke up extra early so that I would have time to print off the bestiary and pack my purse with a knife and a couple of bandages.

"Brady, I gotta stay after school for a project. Could you hitch a ride with Collin or something?"

"Uh…..yeah, sure sis."

Once everything was set I went through a normal day of school with a couple of glares toward Liz Argent. When the lunch bell rang I made sure to be first one out and ran straight for the parking lot before anyone saw me.

The drive to Forks wasn't to bad. Dr. Cullen should be on his lunch break which would give me enough time to ask about the bestiary. Parking spots were not hard to find. Forks was such a small town that most people hang out at the diner during lunch. I walked right through the doors and sniffed the air. I could definitely smell vampire. I followed the scent through some double doors and walked to the front desk.

"Is Dr. Cullen here today?"

"Yes, but he is on break in his office."

"Could I see him? It's real important."

She nodded and called him in.

The smell of vampire got stronger and I couldn't help but shudder as a young man walked through the doors. He looked like a model but that must have been because he was a vampire. I walked up to him with a large smile.

"Dr. Cullen, I really need to speak with you. It's urgent."

He nodded. "Follow me to my office."

**Paul's POV**

I walked to lunch with Miguel but couldn't see Rachel anywhere. She was in third period but she wasn't here now. I walked up to Kim. She always knew what Rachel was up to.

"Hey Kim, where's Rachel?"

"She….um…got sick and had to head home early."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Guess I should probably go make sure she's okay."

"NO!" Kim yelled. I turned around.

"She….um…..said she's fine and you shouldn't come over."

"Kim, where is she really?"

"She told me not to tell you. Actually you were at the top of the list of people to not tell."

I shook my head. "I need to know where she is Kim. If she doesn't want me to know that means she's going somewhere dangerous and doesn't want me to get involved."

"Wow, you really do know your imprint." Kim said.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is she?"

"You probably should take Jake with you."

"WHERE IS SHE KIM?"

"Well, she kind of went to the hospital in Forks to visit Dr. Cullen and ask him for help with this life or death situation."

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Yeah."

I started to shake. Rachel walked into a hospital with BLOOD to go see a VAMPIRE doctor. I stormed out of the building with Jake, Brady, and Seth on my heels.

**Rachel's POV**

I sat down on a leather chair that was right next to the large dest full of papers and documents. Dr. Cullen sat behind the desk and faced me with his hand folded on the table.

"Thank you so much for meeting me on such a short notice Dr. Cullen. I'm Rachel Lake." I said holding my hand out.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded and went on. "I know what you are sir and I know you are much older than what you say. And I won't tell or anything."

"Are you sure you know what I am? Most humans that find out tend to stay away from me, not come and find me."

"Yes, you are a vampire and I'm not exactly human. This might seem crazy but I'm a werewolf. I was bitten a while back and had to move here to keep my pack safe. I'm not good with control."

He stared at me for a while then spoke. "Would you mind showing me? If you like I can take you to my house, somewhere more private?"

"That would be great and I wouldn't mind showing you but I need you to translate something for me. It's kind of a life or death situation."

"Of course. I'll lead you to my car."

I followed him to the parking lot when I noticed Paul, Brady, Jake, and Seth all walking toward us with some very angry expressions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel's POV**

"Jacob, Seth, Paul, Brady! What a nice surprise!" Dr. Cullen said.

"Hey doc!" Seth said.

I looked up at the guys shocked. "You know each other?!"

"I see you also know each other." Dr. Cullen said.

"Um….yeah. Brady's my step-brother."

"I see. Well, Rachel and I have some business to attend to if you would like to come with us."

"It's fine. Brady and Seth should be heading back to class anyway." I said then I turned toward the guys.

"I'll meet you at home." I said in the best alpha voice I could manage even though I was only an omega.

They stepped back at bit. I nodded and made my way toward Dr. Cullen's car. Paul walked over and grabbed my arm.

"We're coming with you." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a babysitter."

"To bad." Then he got in the backseat of Dr. Cullen's car with Brady not far behind him. Seth and Jake got in their cars as I got into the front seat.

It was a short drive from the hospital to his house. The Cullen's house was right in the middle of the woods, hidden and desolated. It was a giant house with many windows and balconies. I was led through the door with Paul on my heels. A little girl came running down the stairs. I could tell she was vampire but she also had a hint of human in her also.

"Jake!" She squealed. I turned around to find the little girl hugging Jake. He broke out in a large smile and laughed.

"Hey Nessie! Missed you too!"

A woman that looked about my age then walked out with a male by her side. I sniffed the air and could tell they were both vampires. I shuddered. The male looked over at me with a shocked expression on his face. Then he moved his gaze over to Paul. I watched as he leaned over to whisper something in the woman's ear. I turned my hearing on and listened carefully but didn't hear anything. I looked over to find the male smiling warmly at me and he held his hand out.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella. I'm so sorry by the way."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything that has happened to you."

"But you don't know me."

"He can read minds." Paul said. "Perk of being a vampire."

I looked at Edward shocked then at Paul. "And how do you know that?"

"I'll tell you later." He said with a smirk. Douche bag.

Then Dr. Cullen motioned me over to the living room. There stood two other couples and a woman who went to stand by Dr. Cullen. That must of been his wife. A girl about my age walked up and hugged me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Are you a mind reader too?"

"No, I can see the future."

"Mine must've not looked pretty." I said.

She looked at me with a sad-smile. "No, it's not."

"I can go translate that document in my office if you would like." Dr. Cullen said.

"Thank you, that would be great." I said. Paul tried to follow me but Edward stopped.

"We need to talk."

**Paul's POV**

"Mine must've not looked pretty." Rachel said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No it's not." Alice said. My stomach dropped. I would make sure her future was safe and happy. I was about to follow Rachel to Cullen's office but Edward stopped me.

"We need to talk." Edward said. I scoffed and followed him outside with everyone else. I leaned against the rail of the deck. Alice looked up at me with a sad smile.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked.

"I'm so sorry, Paul." She said.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I saw Rachel in this building. She was chained up and screaming. And the building was on fire. She kept screaming for help but no one was their. The roof was coming down and everything. I'm so sorry." Alice said.

I gulped. This was her future. And it would happen soon. I started to shake and see red.

"Jasper." Edward said.

I suddenly calmed down. I looked over at Seth.

"Go tell Sam we need an emergency pack meeting."

Then I looked over at Brady. "Lets increase patrols. Keep one of us with her at all times."

He nodded as Rachel walked outside with Dr. Cullen. Her jacket hung loosely on her arm.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. This is very helpful."

"No problem. But be careful. If this thing is real it will not think twice about going for the kill."

She nodded. "Of course."

I looked at her questionably but she shook her head and walked over to our car. She rode shot-gun while Brady and Jake rode in the back.

"We have to head over to Sam's. There's an emergency."

She nodded and looked over at me. "What did Edward want?"

"Nothing." I said.

She frowned. "Did he tell you anything about me?"

"No." I said.

She shook her head. "You should stay away from me."

"To bad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Paul's POV**

"Emily and Kim are in the kitchen." I said.

She nodded and walked on in the kitchen. When I was sure she was inside and safe I ran outside to the bonfire. The pack stood around the pit, each with a look of pity. I went over and stood by Jared and Jake.

"Sorry man. Jake told us what happened."

I shrugged and looked down as Leah came running over.

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel's in danger." Sam said. "Alice had a vision. She was chained up in a burning building."

"How do we know these visions are accurate anyway?" Collin asked.

"They have all been correct so far." Jake said.

"Lets do extra patrols around her house. Make sure one of us is with her at all times." Sam said.

"What about at night?" Brady asked.

"We'll each take shifts at her house each night. And we'll have to let her parents know too. They could help."

"Why should I have to spend my nights guarding her?" Leah asked.

I growled and glared at her.

"Because she is part of the pack and it our job to protect the pack and the people around it." Sam answered.

"If she can take out two vampires, Brady, and me then she can get herself out of a burning building. Not only that but I did some research."

"What?" I asked.

"Remember when she told us she has panic attacks from being stuck in a school with a serial killer? Well I looked it up and I found the news story. They didn't mention the names of the students but it mentioned several students were locked up in a school by a serial killer. They found the dead body of the janitor and all of the engines of the teen's cars taken apart."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seth asked.

"The engine of one of the student's cars was found in a classroom on the second story next to a broken window. It was thrown 100 yards through the window. And that's not the weirdest thing."

"What else?" Embry asked.

"The suspected serial killer who was chasing the students was Derek Hale, the same Derek she thinks of as a brother. Not only that but he was suspected of cutting his sister, Laura, in half."

"But that doesn't make sense. She said she was wanted dead by a his uncle." I said.

"I looked that up too. Derek's family all burned to death in a house fire. His uncle was the only survivor. He was left with third degree burns covering his body and was in a coma for like 3 years."

"So who was the killer?"

"Kate Argent, Liz Argent's aunt. She was also charged with arson. She caused the fire that killed the Hale family. But that isn't the weirdest thing. Kate was found dead in the remains of the Hale house with a slashed up throat."

"So an animal killed her?"

"Along with 10 other animal attacks within a month. All of those attacks ended up with dead people. There were only two other attacks where they did not end up dead. One of those survivors was Lydia Martin. Covered in scratches and bite mark. When she was about healed she disappeared from the hospital and went missing. They found her naked in the woods the next day with no memory of what she was doing."

"Wait a minute. Some of Rachel's friends sent presents as like a goodbye thing. One was from Lydia Martin. The two were like good friends or something." Brady said.

"The other survivor was Rachel. Found in the woods in a pool of blood. Her back and face covered in scratches and a giant bite mark on her thigh. Those injuries should have killed her but she was at the site of a murder only two weeks later with no bandages or crutches."

"Mom mentioned about going to see her but she only spent a day in the hospital. The took her in for surgery and found no injury." Brady said.

"There is seriously something off about her in a supernatural way." Leah finished.

"We still need to do protect her." I said.

"Fine but make sure you know WHAT we're protecting." She said.

"I don't care what she is. She is Rachel and I will protect her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rachel's POV Ever since that day with the Cullens all of the guys have been acting really weird. One of them was with me all the time and really started to get on my nerves. Especially after yesterday. I was heading out for training. The Argents were still on to my ass. Anyway, Paul flipped out. He kept telling me it wasn't safe and I kept telling him I could handle myself. The fight ended with me storming out the front door and Paul storming out the back. He never argued with me about training again, which was nice. I needed some alone time, but I could never shake the feeling that I was being watched. I never really worried about it, until Friday. It was a nice afternoon and for once, it was not raining. I went out to train, like any normal day. I typically started out with sprints through the woods, then some pull-ups, and some reflex exercises. I was well into punching the tree in front of me when I heard a noise behind me. I stopped and turned around. "Who's there?!" I yelled. I didn't receive a response. I shook my head and decided to sniff the air before I went back to training. There was strong smell of wolf and pine that reminded me of Paul. I walked closer to the shrubs behind and heard a rustle. I switched my blue eyes to a glowing yellow. Everything was red but also much clearer. I could make out a figure in the shrubs. It looked like a wolf but I wasn't sure. I walked closer to the figure and looked it straight into the eye. If it was a wolf he should feel safe with me. "I see you so just come out. I won't hurt you." I said. The figure slowly emerged from the shrubs. As it got closer I realized it was a wolf. He was giant, almost taller than me, and was covered in a beautiful silver coat. I looked into the wolf's eyes and they caught me off guard. They were identical to the warm, brown eyes of Paul. I gasped ad held my hand out. He walked up and nuzzled his head into it. I smiled. "You remind of someone." I said. "Of my control, Paul." The wolf looked up at me with a confused expression. "And the weirdest thing is is that I feel that same pull that I feel toward him with you." The wolf seemed to smile and I shook my head. "Can you understand me?" I asked. The wolf nodded his head. "But that's impossible. U-unless..." He looked up me and cocked his head. "Are you a shape-shifter?" I asked. The wolf looked up at me shocked for a minute then slightly nodded. I smiled. "Can you change back?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. I was about to get up when he tensed. I looked up at him and sniffed the air. Vampire. We both jumped up and got into a fighting stance. A vampire suddenly stalked toward the two of us. I growled along with the wolf next to me. He looked up and smiled. "Now, I don't want any trouble, I just want you and I'll be on my way." he said while pointing at me. "To bad Dracula, now leave before I tear you limb by limb." He hissed and ran up to my face and grabbed my neck then threw through the forest. I groaned as my head hit a tree. The wolf growled and tackled the vampire. He caught his neck and ripped it off. I started to make my way toward them when something caught my eye. Another vampire was in a tree. The tree the wolf was under. "Watch out!" I yelled but I was to late. The vampire jumped on top of the wolf and wrapped his arms around the wolf's side. I heard a loud crack and the wolf cried in pain. I growled as the vampire stalked when two other wolves came bursting through the woods. They were about the same size as the silver wolf but one was black and the other was brown. They tackled the vampire and ripped him to pieces. I ran over to where the wolf lay but did not find a wolf, but I found a very naked Paul. I stood there with my mouth gaping open for while then snapped back to reality when he cried in pain. I leaned over him with tears in my eyes. "Oh my god Paul you are so stupid!" He looked up and gave me a small smile. "Guess the wolf's out of the bag!" He said. I rolled my eyes as Sam, Jared, and Jake came running out of the woods with a pair of shorts. "All of you?" I asked. They nodded and Jared smiled. "Could you like turn around while we cover Paul's naked body?" He said. I blushed and rolled my eyes while Paul gave a pained laugh. I turned around as the guys put shorts on him. He screamed and I felt a tear slip and turned around. They looked at me confused. Paul's shorts weren't on yet so I was sure not to look that way. I walked up and sat beside his head. "Give me your hand." I said. "What?" Paul mumbled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I watched as his pain coursed through my veins. I gasped and groaned but kept a tight grip. Paul slowly sat up but Sam stopped him. "Your ribs are probably shattered." "It doesn't hurt. I mean I literally cannot feel anything." He said. I grunted and held back a cry. He looked at me and frowned. "Rachel, what's wrong?" He moved his arm to cup my face and I cried out. "Try not to move." I gasped out. He shook his head and looked at my arm. "R-Rachel, what's wrong with your veins. They're black and moving." The guys walked over and looked at my arm. They all gasped. "What's happening?" Jake asked. I let out a scream but kept a good grip on Paul. This was my fault and the least I could do was take his pain. He got up to hug me but I screamed. "Don't move! Shattered ribs!" "But I can't feel anything! You're the one is pain!" I shook my head. "Dr. Cullen." He slowly tried to get up again and I screamed. "Carry you. Just don't let go of hand." I gasped. The walk to the Cullen's was hard. I kept trying to keep up while still holding Paul's hand. Jared eventually had to carry me. When we reached the house Dr. Cullen came out with a stretcher. When he saw me he shook his. "I thought that was only a legend." He said. I shrugged. When they moved the two of us I screamed. When we were placed in a bed with our hands still connected I leaned over the bed and started puking black blood. Dr. Cullen ran over to my side. "Let go Rachel. You're not strong enough." "Pain-killers first." "Rachel, you are close to death, let go." "What?!" Paul said. "She's taking away your pain but she's to weak for it so it's slowly killing her." Carlisle said. I glared at him as Paul tried to let go of my hand. "Pain-killers." I said. Edward ran in with a needle and inserted it into Paul. Black started to dot my vision. "Rachel, let go." I heard the doctor say as I passed out. 


End file.
